Makoto and Haru
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Rei gets the shock of his life when he witnesses Makoto and Haru kissing in the changing room after swim practice. Nagisa giggles: "How can you not know?"


Makoto and Haru

mhmhmhmhmhmh

The boys were finished dressing after swim practice when Haru turned to Makoto and said:

"Can you come over tonight?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow night I have to babysit. Will you help me?"

Haru nodded his head and Makoto gave him a soft kiss to seal the deal with his arms wrapped around Haru's shoulders. They parted after a moment and Makoto said with a twinkle in his eye:

"I'll make some rice and vegetables to go with the mackerel."

Haru nodded his agreement, Makoto would pester him about his health otherwise. Haru smiled at the love Makoto showed him and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Haru felt himself melt into Makoto's warmth. Makoto cuddled his boyfriend and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

Haru whispered the same words back and pulled back to kiss Makoto. The couple shared some soft kisses.

"Come on let us get you home. I'm starving." Makoto said with a grin and they slipped out of the door.

Rei picked his jaw up off the floor. He heard the girls in class speculating that Haru was gay for either for Rin or Makoto. But he never gave women's intuition much credit until now. He turned to Nagisa when he heard giggling.

"You really didn't know?" Asked Nagisa

Rei blushed and turned haughty.

"I hardly think it is my business."

"Well, we are on the swim team together. So, it is alright if you know. Not that Mako-chan or Haru-chan care if the whole world knows. Mako-chan's parents know."

Rei turned to Nagisa in shock. Nagisa giggled again.

"They are happy 'the poor boy' has somebody to look after him. Haru-chan and Mako-chan are so happy together, they couldn't stand in their way. It is expected they will live together after high school. Hopefully Ren and Ran will be able to separate from their big brother. So, you see everything will work out, don't worry."

"Like I said it's hardly my business. But I admit to being rather shocked. Those girls were right."

Rei knew Nagisa is a terrible gossip and waited. He was curious but would rather die than admit it.

"The girls who went to the same middle school as Haru-chan and Mako-chan were convinced Rin-chan and Haru-chan were an item. Mako-chan and I thought the same. When Rin-chan left, Haru-chan was heartbroken the way Rin-chan broke up the friendship like that. Haru-chan felt so much guilt. Mako-chan went to comfort Haru-chan and things got intimate…" Nagisa giggled and continued:

"The whole business forced Mako-chan to confess and offer to be a replacement for Rin-chan. Haru-chan called him an idiot. He didn't find Rin-chan attractive, Rin-chan is straight anyway and Haru-chan loved Mako-chan his whole life. One night of passion and loving confessions and it was done, they were a couple. Mako-chan couldn't keep it to himself, he confessed the whole thing to me and gave an abbreviated version to his parents. They pretty much guessed anyway."

Rei pushed his eyes back into their sockets.

"How can you say it so easily?"

"It is easy with those too. They are always together, so most people think it is possible. So when the relationship was confirmed they are not very surprised. Your reactions are pretty funny though. How can you not know?"

Rei actually felt kind of stupid. Nagisa turned to finish dressing, which gave him a moment to collect himself. He thought about all the times the boys were together and it all fit. Rei felt really stupid, it is so clear now he knows. He felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked up at a grinning Nagisa.

"Don't feel bad. While the girls new, the guys were totally shocked, so you are not alone."

Rei sighed.

"When one thinks about it, it makes sense. I'm just disappointed I didn't see it sooner, At least sooner than those idiots at school. Don't tell anyone about this."

"I promise."

Nagisa patted him on the shoulder and smiled. Rei sighed and got up. They left the room to the fresh air outside. Rei took a deep breath. The last several minutes were shocking, but he remembered something his Granny always said.

"You learn something new every day."

mhmhmhmhmh

Nagisa's way of speaking was annoying to write. Did you suffer while reading it? Let me know.

Please review


End file.
